Stain (My Hero Academia)
Chizome Akaguro, better known as Hero Killer: Stain and formerly the vigilante Stendhal, is a major antagonist in the manga/anime series My Hero Academia. He is a Villain and former vigilante that is notorious for killing many Pro Heroes that go against his ideology. He serves as the main antagonist in the Vs. Hero Killer Arc. He is voiced by Gou Inoue in the Japanese version, and Robert McCollum in the English dubbed version, the latter of whom is best known for voicing Reiner Braun in Attack on Titan. Appearance Chizome's general appearance is that of a tall man with a muscular built to him. He has messy black hair, a long pointed tongue and a flat face with no visible nose, due to cutting it off. As Stain, he wears a combative outfit armed with sharp bladed weapons, a long torn scarf and bandana around his neck and eyes. He also wears bandages around his arms and boots with spikes on the toes. As Stendhal, his hair was much longer and kept in a straightened ponytail and wore a mask that covered the entirety of his face. His overall outfit was heavily armed with combative armor. Personality Chizome is a very cold-hearted, methodical, and ruthless man. When he was in high school, he noticed how some students were applying to become heroes simply for income and fame. Disgusted by those ideals, he created an ideology of building a new world filled with true heroes. At first, he tried to spread word through communication, but when no one listened to him, his only other method was concentrated bloodshed, killing all the heroes he deems as "fakes". Despite his unforgiving and cruel nature, Stain has come to respect others. Most notably is All Might, whom Stain believes to be not only a true hero, but the only real hero to exist in the world. His admiration for All Might runs deep in him that he only allows All Might to be the one to kill him. Stain has shown to respect others who are strong and bravely willing to fight to save someone's life like Izuku Midoriya. His respect for Midoriya allowed him to spare his life. However, he can be utterly disgusted by heroes who are out to stop him for their own selfish purposes and has no compunction towards killing them, like Tenya Iida, whose only desire was revenge against him for nearly murdering his brother. While Stain despise heroes who are out for fame and money, he also dislikes villains who are out for unnecessary violence and bloodshed, such as Tomura Shigaraki. As Stendhal, he was a ruthless vigilante who had no problem killing criminals. History Background Sometime before the series Chizome was inspired by All Might to enter a private hero school to be just like him. However he became hopeless and despaired after realizing that most students simply wanted fame and fortune. This caused Chizome to drop out and start the revival of heroes ideology but no one listened so eventually becoming the vigilante Stendal using action and violence to change the world. Vigilante - My Hero Academia: Illegals Chizome later took on a career as a vigilante named Stendhal, where he would kill villains. Around this time, he was working in a villain operation with Kuin Hachisuka, who was selling drugs to criminals that would enhance their Quirks. Later on, he got himself in a fight with the vigilante, Knuckleduster, who ended up smashing his nose. Stendhal eventually returned back to Kuin, only to betray her. Eventually, he cut off his entire nose completely and eventually becomes his current persona, Stain. ''My Hero Academia'' ''U.A. Sports Festival Arc'' Stain was first mentioned in an incident where he nearly killed Ingenium. He later appeared on a building in middle of town. He began stating how people are misguided and that he will be the one to show them reality. He was approached by Kurogiri who asked that they could meet elsewhere. ''Vs. Hero Killer Arc'' Stain was brought to the League of Villains hideout where he met Tomura Shigaraki, who was interested in making him join his group. Stain had no interest, as he did not approve of Tomura's goals of destroying All Might and other people who stands in his way. Their meeting ended up becoming physical when Stain had pinned down Tomura. As the meeting with the League of Villains ended, he asked to be returned to Hosu so that he could resume his work. Stain cornered a hero in the alley that he deemed a fake. He was about to kill him until Tenya decides to confront him. Chizome did not want to fight the teen but the latter was insistent on getting vengeance on for his older brother, Igenium, that he nearly killed. After getting into a skirmish, Stain decides that he would kill Tenya since he did not uphold the true values of a hero and was blinded by vengeance and vigilantism. Izuku appeared soon enough to prevent Stain from killing Tenya. The fight continued when Stain overwhelmed Izuku. He decides that he would spare Izuku's life since he is a true hero who is willing to save his friend. Stain turned his attention back to attempting to kill Tenya and other individual. Shoto also appeared as a back up to stop Stain from killing the men. The fight dragged on for nearly ten minutes until Stain was knocked out by a combined attack from Izuku and Tenya. After the fight, Stain was immobilized and taken by the men and was about to be handed over to the police. When one of the Nomus tried to kidnap Izuku, he got up and immediately attack the Nomu. He saved Izuku and then decided to take him as a hostage. Stain then let out an intense amount of blood lust which left everyone there in fear. Before collapsing from his injuries, he said that he would not want to be killed off by any of the fake heroes and that he deserves to be killed off by All Might. After collapsing, Stain was taken into custody by the police. His detainment became one of the major news outbreak throughout Japan and other places. After his arrest and imprisonment, Chizome's ideology would become an inspiration to many villains and an excuse to commit horrible crimes against the public. Hideout Raid Arc After All For One was defeated, he was later arrested and placed in Tartarus. Stain observed him, while still recovering from his injuries. Powers and Abilities *'Bloodcurdle': Stain's Quirk allows him to paralyze and immobilize his opponent by ingesting samples of their blood. Depending on the person's blood type, the amount of time for a victim to be paralyzed varies, with Type B being the longest duration. Nonetheless, the maximum duration for someone to be paralyzed is said to be 8 minutes. *'Enhanced Speed & Reflexes': Stain has shown to be quite agile and evasive as he was capable of avoiding Iida's attacks with ease. He has also shown to have great reaction time, as he was able to evade Todoroki's ice and flame attacks. He was also able to slice up Todoroki's ice walls in many swifts in an instant. *'Enhanced Strength': Stain has shown a degree of super strength when slicing through Todoroki's ice walls with one strike. *'Immense Endurance': Stain seems to have a high pain tolerance, as shown when taking a full punch of Midoriya's 5% Detroit Smash and a full kick from Iida's Recipro Extend. He was also able to tank Todoroki's fire, with only scratches left on him. He was also shown to be standing still, even after having his lungs being pierced by his lungs and losing consciousness. *'Highly Perceptive Combatant': Stain is a very cunning combatant. He has shown to have both creativity and mastery over his fighting style, capable of fighting his opponents from close and long ranges through a mixture of misdirection, aggression and prediction. He also uses the environments around him to give him advantages. Overall, Stain is a dangerous, terrifying villain. He nearly killed Ingenium in a battle, a powerful pro hero, with little to no difficulty. He has killed 17 pro heroes, while crippling 23 to the point of being unable to make full recovery. Shoto Todoroki, one of Class 1-A's most powerful students, even acknowledged the fact that Stain is a strong combatant, while Izuku Midoriya commented that Stain was most likely holding back, as he could have killed either of them at any time. Even after the combined efforts of Todoroki, Midoriya and Iida, Stain was only knocked out for a brief moment, before immediately going back on his feet to rush and kill a Nomu. Stain also stroke fear in two powerful pro heroes, Endeavor and Gran Torino, with Endeavor even backing away from him. Equipment *'Weapon Arsenal': Stain carried a variety of weapons that mainly consisted of sharp, bladed weapons such as knives, daggers and a katana of his own. Trivia *Along with Kai Chisaki, Stain is one of the few villains that helps Shigaraki's character grow into a better villain. In this case, Stain's ideals serve as a starting point for Shigaraki's conviction. External links * . Navigation Category:My Hero Academia Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Male Category:Serial Killers Category:Fighters Category:Imprisoned Category:Delusional Category:Honorable Category:Mutilators Category:Supervillains Category:Provoker Category:Mongers Category:Sadists Category:Extremists Category:Inmates Category:Homicidal Category:Mentally Ill Category:Traitor Category:Vigilante Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Pawns Category:Neutral Evil Category:Martial Artists Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Evil from the Past Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Wrathful Category:Criminals Category:One-Man Army Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Hypocrites Category:TV Show Villains Category:Rogues Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Misanthropes Category:Genocidal Category:Muses Category:Ninjas